Geolocation is the identification of the real-world geographic location of an object, such as radar, mobile phone or an Internet-connected computer terminal Geolocation may refer to the practice of assessing the location, or to the actual assessed location.
Geolocation is closely related to positioning but can be distinguished from it by a greater emphasis on determining a meaningful location for example a street address rather than just a set of geographic coordinates. Specifically this involves the use of advanced radio frequency (RF) location systems utilizing, for example, Time Difference Of Arrival (TDOA) where greater specificity of location is possible. TDOA systems often utilize mapping displays or other geographic information system. This is in contrast to more traditional radiolocation technologies, for example direction finding where a line of bearing to a transmitter is achieved and not the specific location.
The rapid growth in mobile devices with built in Global Positioning System (GPS) capability has expanded the average user's appreciation of the importance of geo-location. Early users of Apple's iPhone found that the device could be used for road navigation, eliminating the need for dedicated navigation devices. As the app database has grown an average user now takes it for granted that location services are part of modern life. Foursquare, Color, and Yelp have begun to make social networks tightly coupled to the location. Advanced location dependent Augmented Reality features such as Yelp's Monocle provide a computer enhanced real time perception of the world near a person's location. An of these location dependent features share a basic limitation: they only work when a mobile device is connected to the communication grid. People who travel outside the country with an iPhone or iPad are aware of this but can still get data services if they are willing to pay for it or find a WiFi hotspot. But, many natural scientists and engineers that work in remote regions face a more difficult dilemma—a complete lack of connectivity.
Scientists that work in the field often depend on geospatial databases to conduct their work. A geologist exploring for gold may be trying to find a point on the earth that corresponds to an anomalous area extracted from a satellite or airborne image. A forester may need to do a Similar exercise looking for anomalies associated with insect infestation. Old technologies may be used and navigate to a location identified in the office using a handheld GPS or simple orienteering with a compass. However, many natural phenomena are better understood within their spatial context. Thus there is need of interactive navigation to a remote location using a display device loaded with multiple layers of image other data (typically attributed points, lines, and areas) is highly desirable.
Currently, methods are known for capturing still images that are linked to locations on a particular street. These methods may be limited by the existence of streets, street addresses, and they do not provide video feedback. The areas of interest, particularly for military applications, are often in remote locations, un-accessed by current mapping programs. Additionally, current methods may not allow for interactive insertion and deletion of points of interest within the recorded data.
A need therefore exists for an interactive method for recording data and geolocation-linking that data for areas not easily identified by street address. A need also exists for video recording and geolocation, and for providing real time video streams of location-linked data.